1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as Lotus hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘CoFlash’.
The cultivar of the accompanying photograph was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in Rogue River, Oreg., by the inventor, Harlan Cosner and Susan Cosner, as described herein.
The plant is intended primarily to be ornamentally used in, for example, hanging baskets, in colder regions of the United States, and possibly as ground cover in regions of warmer winters, with minimum temperatures above 25° F.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
‘CoFlash’ is a result of a cross between a Lotus hybrid and a Lotus maculata. The pollen parent was ‘Amazon Sunset’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,864). The seed parent was ‘TiGo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,118.).
The seed parent was of similar color, but was far less floriferous, producing at least 30% less flowers. Flowering may also decrease in possible photoperiodic reaction to winter short dull days.
The primary difference between the pollen parent and the instant plant is in flower color, the flowers of the instant plant appear yellow with a red tinge when observed at a distance of a few feet while the flowers of the pollen parent appear scarlet or red.
The plant was discovered as a seedling from a controlled cross-pollination made by the inventor under greenhouse conditions. The plant was produced in a controlled breeding program at Rogue River, Oreg. First asexual production was completed in Rogue River, Oreg. at least as early as Aug. 5, 2008.
Asexual propagation of the cultivar by lateral or apical stems with leaves has proven the plant to be stable in successive generations.
Color references are according to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart 2011 edition, except where general terms of ordinary dictionary significance are used.